In my aforementioned pending application, I disclosed an improved two-handed, portable milling tool for chamfering the edge of a workpiece. The milling tool is supported on a motor shaft in a cantilever manner. I have found that the tool is more rugged if the outer end of the shaft, beyond the milling tool, is supported in a bearing in the hood that houses the milling cutter. However, the hood of my prior application is adjustable with respect to the milling cutter shaft, the shaft could not be mounted in a bearing carried in the hood.